


That Part Of Me Does Not Determine Who I am

by RoryCantSleep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Attempted Suicicde, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, Insecure Levi, M/M, Mental Illness, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of attempted suicide, Self Harm, gender fluid eren, mentions of depression, mentions of self harm, no age gape, nonbinary levi, pansexaul levi, pansexual eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryCantSleep/pseuds/RoryCantSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender Fluid Eren talks to non binary Levi, au, uses of 'They/them/their'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the non gendered pronouns don't get confusing and correct me if I ever mess up, it takes some time getting used to always writing levi and eren as he him his and switching. the little '~' is lapse in time. Sorry for any errors. been trying to focus on this for three hours, my ears hurt.

It’s not like I’m ashamed of my gender, it’s damn near impossible to be ashamed of something I do not possess the ability to control. I could, in a sense, control it by identifying as the gender I was assigned to at birth but that doesn’t mean I’d be happy while doing that. The philosophy is, I’d rather be happy and known as the weird kid then to be sad and fit in with the grey, crowd of people. Besides, mom never told me to lie so why would I?

~

“God, I will never get used to this horrible change of schedule for second semester!” I exclaimed, “You would think they would just give us full year classes instead of having me get used to home ec then going into public speaking. I don’t even like public speaking, it sucks and I heard you literally stand up on a stage to present them. This class is gonna be horrible you know? What if I wear a dress? Will people be able to see up it?”

“Dude, I’m pretty sure the stage isn’t that high and you usually wear shorts under them don’t you? I also heard the class is super easy, you spend ninety percent of the time dicking around and bullshiting speaches is super easy. We’ll be fine.” My friend Armin said. The false sense of security will be okay until I have to give my first speech, at least I had him in the class so It wouldn’t be too bad.

“I guess but that doesn’t help the fact that I’m probably gonna have to talk about personal shit in that class.” People who had the class last semester said one of the last few speeches is about a life changing event in your life. What would I even talk about for that? Wait, doesn’t LGBTQIA+ Start today? “Hey does the club start today?”

“Yeah it does, You are still going right? Cause I’m forcing you no matter what, you need to get out there and hanging out with random people at the park does not count because they’re almost always high off their asses.”

“I know but like, what if noone shows up? Also you know you don’t have to come with me. I don’t want you to go through that awkward ‘Hey I’m straight and cis but here for a friend’ shit cause I’d about die if that happened to me.” It’s hands down the most embarrassing thing when you go to a club with a friend that you’re not technically in and you have zero similarities with other people.

“No. I’m going, to make sure that you go and I don’t really care, all the club is, is a safe environment for the kids that are lgbtqia+ doesn’t say you can’t be straight or cis to join the club, and I think it’ll be fun and give me some insight.”

“I don’t understand how you can be so optimistic about everything.” I scoff. I’m bitter about sixty percent of the time so it surprises me sometimes how easy it is for him to look on the bright side. “Anyway, do you have any idea where the theatre for this class is?” He nodded and lead me in the direction, it’s so far from the last class we were in. It’ll be a miracle if I’m not late every day to this class. I find it ridiculous that they have the school so wide and spread out and expect us to get to our classes in under five minutes but we manage.

As I walk into the room, I notice the room to be larger than what I expected but not that many students in. Only about twenty or so. Armin and I sit down in the middle of the first section of seats but it was short lived because the teacher was uprooting us already, telling us to pick seats in the first few rows, and empty seat in between us. Well atleast it’s not that bad, we could be put in order of our last names then we would definitely not be next to each other.

We ended up in the very first row, about five feet between us and the stage. It’s sad that the first thing that popped into my head was that yeah, no one will be able to see up my dress. Tearing me out of my thoughts, the teacher clapped loudly, the whole classes looking towards him on stage. 

“Alright guys, Welcome to public speaking, my name is Mr. Smith, I will be teaching you for the rest of the year. Now this isn’t a class where you learn much but to critique your speaking abilities, the only thing I ask of you is absolutely no talking while someone is on stage. That’s all really to this class. You’ll get a topic, write the speech, practice then present. Now since I have you guys for another hour and a half, we’ll be getting introductory speeches out of the way, one by one you’ll come up, say a little about yourself, you don’t have to go in depth, really just your name is needed but I’d like for you to get a feel of being on stage. Absolutely no laughing at anyone. Alright, you first.” The teacher pointed to the kid who sat a few seats away, closest to the stage’s stair. He reluctantly got up and headed onstage. This sounds horrible but I literally know no one but Armin in this class. This is the same class I had for the beginning in home ec but most of that class was me sleeping as the teacher showed yet another video. At least I’ll know their names vaguely. 

His name was Connie, he liked to run, was on varsity track but he also loved to eat junk food. The next was a girl named Sasha, she had naturally blonde hair but chose to die it and she loved archery. Anxiety crept in as two more people were before me. A tall lanky dude who’s name I didn’t catch who was a swimmer and a dude who was built like a tank with blonde hair, also didn’t catch his name. Though it was my turn already, I began to walk up the stairs to the stage, arms starting to feel fuzzy as I didn’t know what to do with them, I made it to the center of the stage and started to speak.

“Um, my name is Eren Jaeger, I like the sky and taking pictures of it, just photography in general, and can you please all use ‘They/them’ as my pronouns? Thanks.” Exit stage right, right the fuck now, I think I might throw up. God if this is what it’ll be like every single time I come up here I think I just might fling myself out a window. I quickly made my way back to my seat, Armin giving me a reassuring but worried look and he headed up too.

By the time he was done talking about his love for nature and psychology, a shaky figure made their way up the stage just as Armin sat down. They must have been extremely scared as I could tell their hands were shaking and they looked about to pass out. Worse off than me but I couldn’t help but be superficial in saying holy hot damn are they beautiful. They wore a slightly large black sweater, the sleeves pulled over their hands in a very adorable way, black skinny jeans, looking practically painted on as it outlined their legs, I could get used to this class if I got to stare at him every day. I couldn’t help the fact that he looked really familiar. Before I knew it, he was flying off stage back to his seat, leaving me in the dust because what did he actually say cause I know for sure that I was way too distracted by his face to her the words come out of his mouth.

I leaned slightly over to Armin who was looking quite bored as more people walked on and off stage, briefly talking about themselves. I leaned more and nudged his shoulder, him turning immediately to me looking slightly annoyed that I’m about to break the one rule the teacher gave us. Oh well, they all probably know each other, I learn later on. Keeping my voice extremely low so the teacher and the person sitting next to Armin couldn’t heat and began to speak.

“The person after you, who was that.” He kind of looked over to the person mentioned and sighed.

“Really Eren.” I nodded and he sighed again, “If you thought someone was hot you should have paid attention to what they were saying and not just ogle at them.” I just pouted at him and poked his face, he attempted to bite my finger but I pulled away quickly. “Their name is Levi, they prefer you call them ‘They/them’ too, he likes video making.” I smiled at him and sat back up correctly. Levi, I like it.

By the end of the introductions, we still had a good forty five minutes left that the teacher gave us free rein to. It ended as me Armin, Connie, who Armin apparently knew, and Sasha sitting on stage talking. I didn’t take part in the conversation much, adding stupid remarks every now and then but I mainly remained on my phone. Since our school clocks are five minutes faster than my phone time, I looked up and checked the time, seeing that we still had a half hour to waste. Looking up though ended with me noticing Levi still in the same seat but twistered so that their legs are in the other seat behind them while they scrolled on their phone. It didn’t look like a comfortable position to be in but it also looked like they didn’t mind.

“Why don’t you stop ogling at them and actually go talk to them.” Armin stated. Both Connie and Sasha looked up too, tracing my field of vision to land on the person I was staring at. I noticeably squirmed in protest because I don’t know how to flirt.

“Just do it Eren,” Sasha said, “You actually look good today so that has it going for you!” Well that’s true. Normally I wear the same six hoodies, no shirt on under them and black skinny jeans for when I feel like being a guy and flowy dresses when I feel like a girl but today I’m wearing what I think is the best outfit I own. A plain black V-neck shirt, leather jacket thrown over, black skinny jeans with rips in them and my favorite pair of shoes which is galaxy vans. Not trying to sound conceded but yeah, I do look good today.

“You know what, I don’t look good today,” she looked at me funny but I cut her off before she could start, “I look mother fucking fantastic and I will go talk to them before this false sense of confidence wears off.” I stated.

I stood up, made my way across stage and jumped off. I looked back at the group I was previously in only to see that they were engrossed back into their conversation, well, at least they weren’t staring at me, making me nervous. As I strode over to them, I wondered how I would spark a conversation. I was two feet away before my head blanked, how to flirt. ‘hey come here often?’ Though I didn’t say it out loud, I smacked myself in the forehead.

“Are you fucking kidding me. ‘Come here often’ Of fucking course they come here often dipshit. It’s fucking school. Ugh oh my god.” From my sudden outburst, they looked up from their phone to me, with a nervous, questioning expression on their face.

“Me?” They asked, pointing to themselves, I established eye contact, welp, there goes me trying to run out of the room to save myself from this embarrassment. 

“Um, kinda but no. I was gonna say something but it was entirely way too stupid for someone with a functioning brain to say so I ended up responding to it outwards which makes me look entirely dumb on a whole new level but hey, I’m Eren.” I ended up saying in one breath. The look on their face went from quizzical to amused in a few seconds but the underlying nervousness was still there. They sat up correctly in their chair and patted the seat next to them. I went to move down next to them, quite ungracefully by the way I plop on the chair, my ass starts to hurt and they laughs a little.

“Levi.” They say. “So, Eren, what brings you over here on this horrible day of class?”

“Well, since I slept through most of home ec, I guess I never noticed anyone in this class but the moment you took the stage, wow, you’re quite pretty.” I ended up rambling, going a little pink as I realized what I just said. Though compared to my reaction, theirs is ten times worse because they actually turn red. They open their mouth like they want to say something but they’re way too shocked to say anything. “You know what, we got less than a minute left of class, let me see your phone.” I have no idea who’s controlling me anymore because I have no idea where this confidence is coming from. They unlock and hand over their phone, still not talking and looking very shy, I open their contacts and add myself in them, sending their name to me so I can add them later. As I hand them back their phone, the bell rings and I stand up, smile at them, then head to grab my stuff a few seats over. It’s the end of the day but I still have the club after school.

~

I make it to the designated classroom for the club with Armin; we walk over to the teacher who is in charge to ask for the signin sheet, sign in, and walk towards the group of people sitting in a circle on the floor, desks moved aside, the fact that Levi’s name was on the signin sheet not going unnoticed. As I get to the group, I snagged a seat right next to them, Armin following right next to me, the grin on his face wide enough to compare to the chesire cat, eyebrows raised as he nods over towards Levi. 

“Oh go suck a fucking lemon.” I tell him.

“Ohh who said that?” Came a voice from the other side of the classroom. I look over and pointed to myself as they just get even more excited. “I really like that one, I’m going to start saying that. Hey Levi, go suck a fucking lemon!” They shout as they take a seat next to Levi.

“Hange, Please don’t.” They sigh as Hange, apparently, starts nudging Levi’s shoulder. 

“Awe, Levi, Don’t be like that.” They say in a joking manner. “Anyway guys let’s get started. Now I’m happy to say that we finally found a teacher to watch the club after extensive search because let’s be real, not even the teachers want to be here but we’re here and we’re queer and we made it work. Introduction time? I mean there’s not that many people here but might as well get to know why we’re here and what we are, pronouns and shit, get that out of the way. Doesn’t matter what you are, no one here will judge you. I’ll start, my name is Hange, I’m the giggle at a funeral, I’m also a Junior, I’m non binary, aromantic, and, I would like to be called ‘They/them’. Alright Levi, your turn.”

“Alright, I’m Levi, I’m a junior, this sucks, I’m non binary, pansexual, and ‘They/them’.” 

“You. Leather jacket.” 

“I’m Eren, I’m a junior, I’m screaming to an empty sky, I’m gender fluid, pansexual, ‘They/them”

“Thank you Eren for continuing the lyrics whilst somebody,” they pause to playfully glare at Levi, “Couldn’t continue it.” They just glare at Hange while they continue to glare back.

“Awe, don’t worry, theirs was probably The Wonder Years lyrics or The Story So Far lyrics.” I say, this elicits a small giggle from Levi, getting the reference, this makes my heart flutter a tiny bit, either from the fact that that was really adorable or that they have a good taste in music. Probably both.

“Alright you too, stop flirting.” Hange says, “Blondie, you next.”

“Oh um, I’m Armin, I’m fairly local, I’m straight and cis but I’m here with Eren to make sure he comes and to broaden my knowledge on the LGBTQIA+”

“Okie dokie. Horseface.”

“Excuse me?’

“You’re excused. Now go on.”

“oh, um, I-I’m Jean, I’m a hurricane, I’m Bi, just ‘He/him’.”

“Sorry about the horse face comment. Anyway let’s just get through this.”

~

So besides that, there is a freckled guys named Marco, dating Jean, he’s sweet. A tall brooding girl named Ymir, dating the quit, blonde Historia and that’s it. We spent the rest of the club hour playing monopoly for some reason, Hange apparently always has the game in their locker and I shamelessly flirted with Levi, watching them blush was adorable. It was also funny cause each time I said something, Armin would nudge me, and every time Levi would say something back that had even the slightest bit of flirting undertone, would receive a nudge from Hange. I think I’ll really enjoy this club, the people here are so nice. By the time it was three pm when the club officially ended, we had the game packed up and everyone was signing out. The best thing about the clubs is that if you’re in any for two or more years, at least two hours a month, you’ll get a cord for graduation and I’m just picturing me walking across stage with a fucking pride flag colored cord. 

Everyone was heading their separate ways, even Armin and I. We both drive our own cars, his parked in the parking lot designated for juniors and mine, sneaked into the teacher’s parking lot in the front of school so I didn’t have to walk as much. Though I’ve been doing this since the end of sophomore year and I never got caught, Armin still wouldn’t dare try it. As I walked towards the parking lot, I noticed I was following Levi out.

“Hey, Levi!” I shouted down the hall, they were a good amount ahead of me but I was not running to catch up with them, “Wait for me!” I continued. They stopped at the end, right before the doors and smiled at me. “Got a car?” I asked, they shook their head no as I finally caught up with them. “Late bus?” I kept on questioning. No again. “Walking?” they nod yes. “Nope, I’m driving you now. Where do you live.?”

“Oh no, Eren it’s okay, I can walk. My legs aren’t broken. I’ll be fine. I’ve been doing this for a while now.”

“And I don’t care. It’s fucking freezing out and you will sit in my warm car while I creepily try and figure out where you live.” I held out my hand for them, waiting for them to take it instead of me invading their space. They looked at my hand and then back at my face. 

“I have no choice do I?” I shook my head no and they sighed and grabbed my still outstretched hand. I began to lead them towards my car. It was nothing special, just a plain black car, don’t even know the make or model, something I got as a present from my aunt and uncle. I unlocked the car and we both slide in, out of the biting wind. It doesn’t get really cold in Las Vegas but it’s enough that you scurry for warmth after being outside for a while.

“So,” I start, “enter your address into my phones gps, then go to my music and play whatever you want. I handed them over my unlocked phone, they typed in their address, connected the phone to the speakers, visually relaxing and the sounds of ‘Don’t Lean on Me by The Amity Affliction’ flooded the car. “Good choice, now let’s see where you live.” I pick up my phone, mindful of the wire attached to it staring at the screen. No way. “Lmao, no way dude guess what?”

“You can’t just say ‘lmao’ out loud Eren. That’s not how it works. That’s not how any of this works but what?”

“You’re no fun, but you live right down the street from me! Isn’t this awesome, now I can just come over and bug you a lot.” I look over at them and grin. They laugh a little and mutter a small ‘I guess’ as I start to pull out of the parking space.

“Wait Eren, why are you in the teacher’s parking lot?”

“Good question. I’m a lazy bastard who will risk getting their school parking privileges taken away just so I don’t have to walk that much and not have to deal with the rush of people trying to get out of school.” They laugh again and just stay quiet, listening to the song switch to ‘I’ve Got All This Ringing in My Ears and None on My Fingers by Fall Out Boy’ what a great song. 

After driving for five minutes, I finally turn down our street asking them what house is theirs. They tell me it’s the one with the giant willow tree in the front yard. Suddenly remembering why he looked so familiar in the first place. I remember eight years ago, the car, their friends, the blood, my first taste of death but I didn’t know them. I cried. I cried so much just seeing them there. The ambulance. The parent’s tears and screams. The silence of the street for weeks to come. The little boy with black hair holding on to his mom, not quit understanding what’s happening. Children ripped away from the world far too early. A washed fender and a charge of manslaughter and everyone’s life changed.

Throwing the revelation aside, knowing now is not the time to bring this up, I stopped in front of their house trying to brighten my own damned mood saying “You only live three doors down.”

“Sick band reference bro.” They laughed into it as did I and as continued talking past out laughter, “eventually my mom will want to meet you so be prepared, even if it’s a one time deal that you drive me, she’ll never live it down. Thank you Eren, I’ll text you later if you want, see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, same, bye.” I smiled at them as they made their way up the paved path. As they unlocked the door, they turned around and waved me off, I waved back and drove a bit more and pulled into my driveway, same time as my sister pulled up too. She was like, super smart and went to a special private school halfway across town, I usually got home way before her as it takes an hour for her to get home. She got out of her car, looking confused. 

“You’re usually home before me.” 

“Yeah, I stayed after school today, remember? I joined the LGBTQIA+ club under Armin’s force but it actually turned to be great.”

“So you basically like someone cause whenever we try and force you into something you never like it so I’m assuming you find someone attractive. What’s their name, and I also have a present for you.”

“Their name is Levi and let’s get inside so I can see this present.” I said. She’s always bringing home stuff from her friends for me. Ever since they all came over once and saw me, they ogle over me, it’s kind of gross actually, how lustful they are but whatever, we’re all like that at some point, I wonder what it is this time. 

We made it into the house, noticing how empty it sounds with Mom and Dad out of town, Dad on business, Mom there to keep him company as they somehow are still utterly in love with each other to the point where they always travel together.

“So,” Mikasa says as she pulls a bunch of fabric out of her school bag, “my friend bought this dress a few days ago, doesn’t like it, can’t return under the stores policy, I’m too curvy for it cause she literally is like a sheet of paper if she wears white-”

“Dude. You’re too blunt and by blunt I mean a bitch.”

“Just stating facts Eren, go try it on.”

~

The dress was this soft grey color, pleted at the bottom, long sleeves and very cute. It fit my form very well which to say, Mikasa may have been mean about her friend, it was true, I’m literally a walking stick so…

I walked down the stairs to meet her in the living room, her giving me an approving look as I spun a bit.

“Looks good, you should wear those heels that you got last year around thanksgiving. Those will go perfect, I’ll even do your make up tomorrow if you want.”

“Oh my god that would be wonderful!” I started, going to hug her tight. Still, may have been fluid in my gender and wearing dresses and makeup, I cannot, for the life of me, match outfits and shoes, or do my own makeup. just can’t. Though tomorrow, I have someone to impress, it’ll be a surprise if I pick them up tomorrow like this. They’ll lose their jaw. So I text them.

E- ‘Need a ride tomorrow?’

L- ‘Only if you want to.’

E- ‘So that’s a yes, what time?’

L- ‘Six fifteen?’

L- ’Come up to the door. my mom is saying the only way you can’t drive me is if she meets you’

E- ‘Okie dokie, see you then:)’


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know how the update pattern will really work right now. It takes me about three hours to write each of these chapter separately and that's because I get distracted and real life gets in the way but I feel bad saying it but I would say don't expect consecutive updates like this? I don't know how to phrase it. I'm not going to push myself to write this and finish it fast because I usually never finish fics that I push like that. Maybe a weekly update will happen or more I don't know it all depends on my availability and if I have writers block or not. Have a great day/night guys! I hope I did well for this chapter and you all enjoy it, and I also hope I didn't make a lot of errors in this:)

The rest of the night was basically me doing homework, showering, then passing out at eighty thirty from exhaustion. That was my usual after school routine, falling into that rhythm after second quarter when I started falling asleep in the shower or into my dinner, telling myself that maybe I should go to bed earlier than staying up until midnight.

But as of now, It’s five thirty in the morning and I’m about ready to throw myself out the window because this sucks. It’s complete bullshit that we have to get up this early to go to a place that no one enjoyed. I sucked it up because my parents would kill me if I skipped without them knowing and I actually needed to pass all my classes this year seeing as it is the most important year of highschool. Wow, that just makes me feel better doesn’t it?

Though I am gonna try and look on the positive side today, I get to take Levi to school and meet their mother, which should be interesting and I got a new dress to wear. It’s been awhile since I last wore one because I’m just too lazy to get ready in the morning but since Mikasa offered to do my makeup today, I might as well. I walked out of my room in nothing but shorts and headed to her room across the hall. Knocking on the door I heard a faint ‘come in’ from her and entered. She was already ready, sitting at her desk on some website.

“You ready?” She asked. I nodded, heading to her ensuite bathroom as did she. Her makeup box was still sitting on the sink, I moved it over and hoisted myself up on it as well. She started to pull various pallets and bottles out of the box, putting them to the side. “So since it’s not a flashy dress, I’ll do greys for your eyes, maybe a dark redish purple lipstick?” I just nodded, not really an expert here, she’s been doing this since eighth grade when mom first let her start wearing makeup, so what? Like four years of practice, on her, her friends, and me? I trust her judgment. “So, eyeliner.” My face must have looked hilarious after that because she started laughing. Last time she did the eyeliner, she accidentally stabbed my eye and I ended up crying. “Suck it up. Beauty is pain or whatever. You’ll look great if you let me do this.” I sighed as I let her torture my eyelid with the pencil.

~

Twenty minutes of eye torture and weird smelling foundation later, I was putting the finishing touches on the makeup, the lipstick. I’m going to have to reapply this all day, which is going to become tedious; Oh well, I’ll live.

After that was finished, I thanked her, headed back to my room and grabbed the dress sitting on my bed. I’m gonna look so good in this. I even shaved my legs for this last night. I haven’t done that in a month so making sure I didn’t miss anything was a hassle. I pulled off the baggy basketball shorts and swapped them with exercising shorts, and pulled on the dress. Checking the time, seeing I have ten minutes left before I have to go to Levi’s, I went to my bathroom to fix the mess that was my hair.

Don’t even get me started on my hair, it never did anything I ever wanted it to do. I was lucky if I didn’t have any flyaway hairs by the time I left. I ran my comb through it a couple times, thankfully barely any knots, and sprayed some hairspray into it. It look… decent.

I left the bathroom, shutting off the light, and walking to my closet. Mikasa said something about the shoes I got around thanksgiving but I’m not sure if I know where they are. 

About five minutes of rage inducing shuffling, I managed to pull out the shoes she was talking about from the mountain of shoes I barely wear. I slipped them on and stood up, wobbling a little in the process. I haven’t worn heels in a while so it was a little different. Checking the time again, seeing that if I didn’t leave now, I’d be a little late.

I hurriedly grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to my living room. I checked to see if mom or dad were home yet, they weren’t, grabbed my keys and left, locking the door behind me. It really didn’t make sense for me to pull my car just a little up to their house, we wouldn’t be late if we walked just a tad bit back to my house. I carefully made my way down the stone path to the sidewalk, assessing the best places to step so I wouldn’t eat shit first thing in the morning if my shoes caught on something, making my way over to their house. 

It took about thirty seconds for me to get here, repeating what I just did but up the stone path to their house. I did that awkward thing where you look around everywhere for the doorbell, ringing it when I found it on the side wall, seemingly too far from the door. A few seconds later, the door swung open, revealing an extremely tired looking Levi.

“Oh my god.” They stated, looking me up and down, settling on my face soon after; pink showing through on their face as their eyes meet with mine. I just smiled at them.

“Good morning to you too, so you gonna let me in to meet your mom?” I questioned, leaning a bit forward. They moved to the side, allowing me to walk in. As I stepped in, I was immediately hit with the scent of coffee and shuffling could be heard from the rooms ahead. It was nice and homey in here. The walls were a comforting, blue that was easy on the eyes, dark wood floors twisting and turning throughout the house.

“Come on, she’s this way.” They said as they took the lead. They walked to the room straight ahead of me, though the more I walked, the more I could feel a pit in my chest growing, my false sense of confidence diminishing as we grew closer to the door. They opened the door and held it open for me, as we both entered, who I presume to be their mom, looked from her phone to us. 

“Mom, this is Eren.” They said gesturing to me. I smiled a bit and waved to her. She smiled back and hurriedly got up from her seat to stand in front of me.

“Well, it’s so nice to meet you. I would say Levi has told me a lot about you but that shithead won’t tell me anything about their personal life besides the bare minimum.” She said, laughing a bit. They sulked a bit as I laughed a little.

“Nice to meet you too but that’s okay, I live a couple house down so expect a lot of me coming here to bug them.” I laughed a little. Levi started to look annoyed so I tried to end the conversation there. “but we really should get going, don’t know what traffic is like. Have a good day.”

“Oh don’t worry, you’re welcome here any time, you two have a great day at school.” She sounded as we exited the kitchen. She seems really sweet, and at least meeting her was out of the way. We quickly made it out of the house, walking down the path.

“My car is still at my house, a bit easier then having to drive a couple feet you know?”

“Uh, yeah. O-okay.” They stuttered out. They seems a bit nervous.

“You okay?” I asked, genuinely concerned. Don’t want them to be all shaky if I can’t help.

“Um, yeah I guess. It’s just that-” They trailed off a bit, leaving me hanging. They looked down at the ground, shifting a bit as we walked to my car.

“It’s just what?” I pushed. I mean I’m not really a prier but I’d like to know what’s wrong.

“Um, you just look really, really good, and it’s very distracting and you’re about three inches taller with those heels and now I feel even shorter than I actually am.” They rushed that out, fast and quite, still looking at the ground. 

“Like, really good Levi?” I asked. Teasing them was fun, just watching their face grow even more red. I nudged them with my hip gently, as they attempted to hide behind their hands. “Say Levi, you wanna go on a date with me?” I stopped walking, and turned towards them, waiting for an answer. They stopped a few steps ahead of me in mid step, turning towards me slowly, a look of disbelief on their face. “You don’t have to if you don’t want.” I said, making sure they were comfortable with the situation. 

“Um, no, uh, I’ll go on a date with you. I just gotta ask my mom, she’d need details and such.” They said quickly. They looked extremely nervous and shocked but also looked really adorable. In the height of winter, even if it is the dessert, the cold nipped at their nose, making it rosy to match their cheeks, red from blushing too hard. Man, what a sight.

“Sweet, where do you want to go? The choice is yours, anywhere, I don’t care. We can go ride the New York, New York roller coaster or go on top of the Stratosphere? Adventuredome? Watch the Bellagio fountains? Shark Reef? The Secret Garden and go see lions and dolphins? So many places to do things, or if you want we can just see a movie, or go to the park or something. Thoughts?” I kept rambling on and on of places to go. Yeah, most of them were a definite tourist attractions but who comes to Vegas in the winter? No one will be at places like the secret garden, but you never know? Vacationers come whenever they please. I’m fine with anything though, really. A date with them sounds nice, doesn’t matter where it happens. 

“I think, we should go to the Shark Reef!” They exclaimed, voice saturated with joy, “I haven’t been there in ages. I loved touching the stingrays and the jellyfish are just so cool!” They looked at me with the shimmer in their eye, like a plea for me to say yes, finalize the offer, like they were begging me not to turn the idea down. Like I would actually say no.

“Okie dokie then, this saturday, I’ll pick you up around ten in the morning, that’s I think when it opens, then we’ll spend as long as we want there. Sound good?” They nodded, smiling this bright smile that could melt even the coldest hearts, a small flutter deep in the pit of my stomach forming, this kid is gonna have me wrapped around their finger. “But let’s go now, so we aren’t late for school and both our parents hand us our asses.”

~

At lunch, I sat at the usual table Armin and I always sit at, waiting for him to come before I go get food, not wanting to lose the table. Occasionally, what I would call barley friends, would come sit with Armin and I but most of the time it’s just us. We’re both pretty antisocial in the fact that I mostly dislike everyone and Armin is never really one to put himself out there. He may be smart and optimistic but man, is he socially awkward. Minus the optimistic side, count me as the same. 

So given the usual standards, I found it odd when Hange came bounding over to my table, Levi and someone I never meet before in tow.  
“Hope you don’t mind Eren, but we’re crashing your party.” I gestured to the open seats that were placed around the table, there were usually four seats, since Armin is probably gonna come soon, I pulled another chair from a nearby table placing it to my left. “For Armin?” I nodded. “Okay cool, this is Erwin, he’s a junior, my main man, Erwin, this is Eren, Levi’s main person.” They said, lifting their eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh my god Hange please stop or I’ll kick you.” Levi said as they placed their head against the table. I laughed a little at Levi’s reaction, their tone lacks malice, more embarrassment than threatening. I couldn’t see why they wouldn’t react that way, they don’t seem like the world’s most confident person. Maybe I can change that. 

I decided to tease Levi some more by leaning into them since they were directly to the right of me, “Come on mattress pouty, they’re only joking.” I laughed some more as they just whined a bit. Seconds later though, Levi sat up looking at me, inquisitively. 

“Did you just fucking call me a pouty mattress?” They looked at me weirdly, I couldn’t put an emotion to the look but they really just look adorable.

“Well you tell me a different middle ground between Mister and Misses? Or Mistress and Master? Their is none mattress pouty.” They ended up glaring at me but also looking like they’re in utter disbelief that I just said that. The conversation was cut short when Armin plopped down right next to me, asking what we’re talking about. 

“Well, Armin, your best friend just called me a pouty mattress and I’m pretty sure that Erwin is asleep.” I looked over to see their accusation was correct. Erwin is sat, hunched over, head resting in his arms and eyes closed. I don’t blame him, if I could fall asleep in a crowded cafeteria, I would. Hange began poking his face in attempt to wake him up. All attempts deemed futile when he tried to bite off Hange’s finger. 

“Come on Erwin, you’re missing these two dorks flirting it up! It’s adorable!” She said shaking him a bit. He just grunted in response and continued to ignore them. “God dammit. Never mind. It’s hopeless. Anyway, Armin, did Eren tell you that they’re going on a date with Levi?”

“What? Eren, no, why didn’t you tell me?” He looked at me smiling, happy after hearing the news.

“Didn’t come up but, yeah, Isn’t that right Levi? We’re gonna go on a date and be sickeningly sweet about it all, and I’m never gonna live it down.”

“Eren, stop.” Levi responded, dragging out the ‘O’ and resting their forehead against my shoulder. Everyone laughed a bit at their reaction, me, basking in the adorableness that was their entire existence.

“When is it?” Armin asked, Hange leaned a bit forward too, from what I can tell, they’re probably gonna plan something with the look in their eyes. 

“It’s on saturday.” He nodded and pulled out his phone, done with the conversation apparently, going on twitter. “I’m going to get something from the vending machine, anyone what anything?” I asked looking at everyone, well almost everyone, Erwin was still asleep on the table.

“Oooh, Eren can you get me some chips? Flavor doesn’t matter.” I nodded and looked to the others. Armin waved me off and Levi’s head was still resting on my shoulder. I shifted a little to get their attention.

“You want anything?” They looked conflicted over the question, “I don’t care, just tell me what you want.” He still hesitated a little, I understood, no matter how much a person offers, asking for something is so awkward, I feel that.

“Gummy worms?” They said, well more questioned.

“Okay, you should come with me?” I asked. They nodded, following in my lead as I stood up. We walked over to the machines, a massive line of them filled with things that couldn’t have even the slightest benefit to your health. “Okay now what do I want?” I whispered to myself. Always indecisive over everything. 

I settled for gummy bears and a chocolate bar, also getting Levi and Hange’s requests. We made our way back to the table to find Erwin gone and Hange and Armin in deep conversation. No surprise when I heard the topic: Deep sea fish. they’re both massive dorks.

I received a loud thank you from Hange, and an explanation of the group lacking a person. Erwin had to go somewhere for football. Doesn’t surprise me, the sport he plays. The dude is built like a linebacker, also wouldn’t be surprised if that was his position. 

Us four chatted lightly for five minutes while eating before all hell broke loose. First Armin literally ate one of my gummy bears out of my hand right before I was about to eat it, them Levi stole one of them too, I wasn’t as upset because they gave me that smile, the one that melted the hatred before it even grew, but then he got upset when I stole one of their gummy worms which I called hypocrisy but they cried that it was the best flavored one. It ended with the gummy worm between my teeth, me holding their hands in mine, telling them that if they really wanted the candy worm that they would take it. They blushed the entire way through that, as Armin and Hanji looked at us amused. I wasn’t really expecting them to do it so I wasn’t disappointed when Levi accepted defeat and allowed me to eat the gummy worm. 

By the time the bell had rung, we said our goodbye’s to Hange as they needed to go to physics whilst Armin, Levi and myself had public speaking to go to. We all walked together to the theatre, where the next hour and forty five minutes will be spent goofing around while attempting to write speeches. I think today the teacher will assign our first real speech. It’s not something I look forward to but I could be in math class doing pointless equations. At least this could benefit me someday, probably not. Who knows, maybe I’ll need to give speeches when I finally take over the world.

Pulled out of my thoughts when we entered the theatre, the teacher telling us that this will be the last day to change our seats if we want cause after that, there will be no more moving.

“Hey Armin, we should swap seats so I can sit by both you and Levi.”

“Fine by me.” He said as we made our way to the front row of seats. I took my seat to the left of Levi, an empty seat in between us, just as the teacher instructed the other day. Armin sitting down a seat away from me, all attention directed at the teacher standing on the stage before us.

“Now, we all know a little bit more about each other and about the class, we got a feel of what it’s like to be on stage, so now, our first assignment. It’ll be an easy topic, but not all of them will be. The topics will get progressively more difficult as we advance in the semester, and the time you have to be on stage will become longer. The first topic will be about a favorite pet you have or had. If you never had a pet, talk about one that you would like: the type of animal, names, why you would want it. You’ll have to be up here for at least a minute, come talk to me if you have any questions, you have free roam to the room besides behind the stage. Have fun.” He left the stage and headed back to his makeshift desk in the back of the theatre. It was just a table that they used for desks here with a slightly more comfier chair than the ones students use.

This seems like an easy topic though. I don’t really need to work hard to get the ‘A’ for this speech and that means we have another free period to goof around. This time though, I actually talk to Levi so there’s no awkward first introductions and my failed attempt at flirting. Come here often. God dammit Eren.

“Let’s go on the stage.” Armin said. We all gathered what we needed to write what little we needed to do and headed to the stage. I tripped a little on the way up, earning laughs directed at my fumble. Why do my legs betray me. We made our way over to the back wall of the stage and sat down, leaning against it. Levi sat down right beside me as Armin wasn’t against the wall but more in front of me so it was easier to talk. “So what pet are you guys gonna talk about? I think I’ll talk about the dog I grew up with. Hunter.”

I already had one in mind. I haven’t had that many pets in my life but I had a few to choose from, settled on the Macaw I had when I was younger: Penelope. She was great, and mom taught it how to swear so whenever our grandma visited we had to put the bird in my room so it didn’t swear in front of her. But she was so sweet and would always nuzzle her head in my shirts. I miss her. She had health complications. Didn’t even live half of her life expectancy.

“I think I’ll talk about Penelope, you know the bird we used to have, always swearing? Very hilarious when guests were over. What about you Levi?”

“I think I’ll talk about the snake I havenow, Mr. pickles. He’s so cool and he likes to snuggle but I’m pretty sure he’s just sizing me up to eat me one day.”

“Oh my god you named your snake Mr. pickles? That’s beautiful.” I couldn’t help but laugh at the name. It makes the snake lose like ten points on the coolness scale but it was a sweet name. “I’m going to have to come over and meet this snake.”

“You can if you want. I don’t care, it’ll also give you a chance to tell my mom about the date because I do not want to tell her that.” They suddenly got all awkward and shifty, I guess they’re not that comfortable with taking to their mom about that. “You want to come meet the snake Armin?” Levi asked. Armin looked petrified at the question and immediately started shaking his head ‘no’. Levi laughed at that, understanding that the fear of snakes is a valid fear. Evolutionary fear and what not. 

“So we’re down for today. Let me just text my sister to let her know and tell my parents if they get back.”

~

I pulled up to my house and parked the car. It’s so nice that we live close, and by close I mean we’re neighbors. I told them that I wanted to put my backpack in my house really quickly and that I’ll meet them at the door. No point in bring the bag if I knew I wasn’t going to do any of the homework I was assigned today. 

I quickly threw my bag in my living room, and headed out again, locking the door behind me. I made my way over to theirs as quickly as I could in heels I am yet to get used too. As I got to their house, they were leaning against the wall near the door waiting for me. They pushed off the wall as I got up to the porch and headed inside. I turned and locked the door and followed them to the kitchen, just like earlier this morning. We meet their mom sitting in the same place on her phone, wait, it feels like I’m just reliving the morning.

“Mom, Eren has a question for you.” They said as they pushed me forward. Suddenly on the spot, I froze for a second, waiting for her to look up.

“Hello to you too dear,” She said sarcastically, “Yes Eren?”

“So I asked Levi this morning to go on a date with me so I was wondering if it was okay if I took them to the shark reef on saturday?” She didn’t look shocked, or upset, or confused; she just smirked as she looked at Levi.

“Of course you guys can go, just remember to use a condom if things escalate to that!” She laughed the last part out as Levi’s jaw dropped.

“Okay Eren we are going. Goodbye mom.” They rushed out as they took my hand and lead me to their room on the second floor. Once we were in the room, the door shut, he dropped my hand. I did a one over of their room, it was covered in posters, both movie and band posters. Papers haphazardly scattered around the room but it didn't look messy, cd’s stacked on his desk and vinyls leaned against a wall near a record player. Their room was literally aesthetic. 

“Welcome to where I spend ninety percent of my life.” They said, outstretching their arms to gesture around the room. “Anything in particular you want to do?” They asked. 

I couldn't think of anything really interesting to do. The snake in the aquarium looks asleep and I want to be where that snake is. Looking peaceful as ever. I yawned out loud, which in turn made Levi yawn too. 

“Let's take a nap.” I stated. 

“A nap?”

“A nap.”

“You came here to take a nap?” They continued to question. 

“What? Naps are so much better with other people.” I was finally realizing how sleepy I was and it’s disgusting how affectionate I get when I'm sleepy but that's okay, cause it’s them. I walked over to Levi, grabbed their hands and placed my head on their shoulder. “Living people sure are warm.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know that this is really short and I apologize but I wanted the actual date chapter to be on it's own. I was thinking about having it within this chapter and having it be a really long chapter but I decided not too. So this is just the night of the last chapter and the morning of the next. I hope it isn't too terrible. Enjoy guys:)

I woke up groggy, confused, with a weight on my chest. I swallowed, closing my eyes again as a dull pain made itself known in the back of my throat. Oh god I hope I’m not getting sick. I attempted sitting up, failing from Levi resting on me. They had half their body lying over mine, out legs tangling together, blanket thrown to the end of the bed deemed useless while we kept each other warm. They looked peaceful, mouth hanging open a bit, a ghost of a smile present as they shifted a bit. I could stay here forever but I know we have school tomorrow and I still have a face full of makeup so I shook them a bit, needed to wake up and say goodbye.

“Levi,” I whispered to them, they managed to stay asleep from me violently trying to sit up and me calling their name. Wow, they sure are a heavy sleeper, I needed a new tactic. I brought my hand over to their stomach, moving my fingers to tickle them. The noise they made was adorable, somewhere between a whine and a laugh as they struggled to move away while they were slowly waking up. Levi being ticklish is something I will never let down. Their eyes opening slowly still giggling at being tickled. 

“Eren, stop.” They spoke, managing to laugh, still half asleep. This is a memory I will keep forever, it’s a moment that is way too cute to forget.

“Come on, wake up more. I have to leave.” I stopped tickling them as they pushed themselves up, hands against the bed and either side of my chest. They attempted to roll off the bed onto their feet but with the tired movements, they brought both me and them to the floor. We both started laughing at the situation, their clumsiness showing through again as they tried to stand up but only found themselves in an even more awkward, uncomfortable position. “You’re a mess.” I stated through laughter. 

“Shut up.” They mumbled as they managed to actually stand up this time, extending their hand towards me to help me up. I gladly accepted it as they pulled me up, stumbling a bit as they put a hand on my shoulder, steadying me. “Let’s go.” They said.

I grabbed my phone that was resting on the nightstand and my shoes near the end of the bed and followed them as they left the room. We found our way into the living room where their mom was laying across the couch, flipping through the channels.

“Leaving so soon?” I nodded, rubbing my eyes a bit, completely forgetting about the makeup, only realizing when I looked at my hands, seeing the greys and blacks on them. Dammit. Levi’s mom laughed when she looked and saw what I had just done. “You look like a racoon.” She stated, continuing to laugh at my disaster of a face. “Hold on, hold on, I need to get a picture of this.” She quickly ran over with her phone, “Levi, stand with him, it’ll be funny, ‘Levi and their racoon girlfriend’” She said, shoving Levi into me. I laughed at the statement and wrapped my arms around them. No shame. She snapped the picture while Levi stated that we weren’t together like that yet, I smiled even more at the yet part.

“Can you send that to me?” I asked as she showed us the picture, I actually did look like a raccoon but I wanted it more because Levi looked cute also they were blushing again, a slight smile but it was enough for it to cause butterflies. 

I said goodbye to her as Levi walked me to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school,” I said turning to them, “and don’t forget saturday, it’s confirmed now.” I finished with. I was now standing outside the door, facing them, with the lifted height of the inside and me still not wearing my shoes because I was too tired to walk in heels, Levi was a little taller now, they looked down to my lips then back up to my eyes, I wanted to too but not yet. I’ll keep that for the date on saturday, but to make sure I wasn’t practically rejecting them, I leaned in and kissed their cheek. As I pulled away, they smiled that heart wrenching smile as I turned and began to walk away.

The walk back to my house was short, obviously but it was nice out, the sun was just about almost set and the stars shone through the pinks and yellows of the sky. My feet were cold from the freezing ground and my nose was dripping a bit. God damn everything if I get sick for this date. I’m going to scream. 

I took precautionary measures, downing an Emergen-C medicine drink before heading to the shower. It’s going to feel really good to take all this makeup off. I heard the tv from my parents room, making a mental note to go say hi to them after taking a shower since I hadn’t seen them all week.

~

Saturday rolled around quickly and I found myself panicking over what to wear on this date. It’s early morning, around nine am and it was about the seventh time that I searched my closet and dressers for a decent outfit. I knew that I had to wear something casual but not too bummy that I look like I didn’t care and it was winter so that meant that I had to wear something warm but we’ll also be inside a majority of the time and I still had no clue what to wear. I wanted to try but also not try too hard cause this wasn’t like a dinner date or whatever. I’m not taking them to some fancy restaurant downtown but a fucking tourist trap of an aquarium but I wanted to impress them. I definitely wanted to look really good while looking casual. Drastic calls for drastic measures. I need I needed to enlist in the help of someone who knew what the fuck they were doing. Mikasa.

She went on plenty of dates and knew exactly what to wear to blow the person’s mind away while also looking pretty normal. Maybe it was just because she would look drop dead gorgeous even in a trash bag. Well I was desperate and I needed her help; I would take whatever punishment I deserved for waking her up this early on a saturday and headed out of my room.

I crossed the hall, directly in front of my room to hers. The door was partially open and a small light was glowing up the room. I knocked once then entered the room, assuming it was safe considering that the door was open. She sat crossed legged on her chair at the desk by the window, headphones in, head titled back to rest, eyes closed.

“Yo, I need your help.” I said walking up to her. She opened her eyes, reaching up to pull out her headphones, giving me a questioning look. “I have that date today and I’m clueless as to what I should wear.” 

“Where are you going? And you actually had the balls to ask someone out?”

“Yes I asked someone out, I’m not that much of a chicken shit as some people are, like you. You can’t even ask that one person out.” She glared up at me, a look that told me I should stop running my mouth before I end up buried six feet in the yard. “Okay fine, sorry, I’m taking them to the shark reef.” She nodded, standing up out of the chair and stretched. I could hear several of her joints popping which left me wondering how long was she actually sitting there.

“So,” She started, “You should wear a black hoodie, considering it’s gonna be a bit cold outside, but instead of wearing jeans, where shorts right, and then wear those maroon thigh highs you have, wear the beanie that matches those too.” I nodded at the chose, thinking it was good enough to impress and wasn’t too flashy. I have great legs for thigh highs anyway, I’d look damn good. 

“That’s actually really good, thank you, you always have the best ideas!” I wrapped my arms around her tight, thankful that she actually had a brain that works and could manage to pull a decent outfit out of nowhere. I pulled away from the hug and started to head out the room, before I could make it though, I needed to see why she was up this early.

“Wait, why are you up now? You usually sleep until one on the weekends?” I turned to face her as she visually stiffened.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, wouldn’t want to trouble you on your date, don’t worry, I’ll be fine, most likely will knock out soon anyway. Hope you have fun now get ready so you won’t be late.” My face must have looked really concerned because she just smiled at me and shooshed me out of the room. I really hope she's alright. 

Though I can't dwell that much, it sounds rude but the more I'll think about that the worse the situation is imagined in my head. I have a date in a half hour and I still have to search my room for the outfit mikasa picked for me. Thank the heavens I showered and ate a small breakfast right after I woke up. 

Now, to actually get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you want to follow me on any of my social media platforms  
> Tumblr: No-Josh-Phun_Intended.tumblr.come  
> Twitter: @JagkAlllTimeLow(Yes that is three L)  
> Instagram: Contaminated_Forklift
> 
> You can talk to me whenever, about the story, about other stories, about the show, about other shows, I don't really care, and don't discourage yourself from talking to me! I love talking to new people over social media, it's so cool to make friends from around the world and it'll be especially easy now that tumblr finally got a decent messaging system. Anyways, I'm drabbling, Hope y'all have a great day/night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the place they go on the date too is an actually place and it's so much fun to go to. If you ever catch yourself in Vegas, it's a definite must see. You can also take a virtual tour of the place and see a bunch of pictures from it if you want to get a feel of the place at this website http://www.motion-vr.net/mbsr/shark/shark-reef.html

The wave of anxiety didn’t hit until I was up at his door, hand hovering over the doorbell. All of the sudden everything that could possibly go wrong made itself known in my brain. Do I look good? What if they actually don’t like me? What if the date’s a flop? What if something bad happens? What if I say something stupid and offend them? What if…?

What if…?

I didn’t have time to think of other possible horrible things to happen on this date because suddenly the door opened and Levi’s mom was standing right in front of me looking very happy. 

“Eren! Good morning! I saw you coming up to the door but you didn’t ring so I thought might as well come up and get your ass in the house because I can’t have you standing here while Levi wonders if you’ll show or not. So come in, I want pictures.” She then grabbed my arm and pulled me across the threshold. She lead me to the living room, still having a grip on my arm, “This is so exciting, I love seeing them happy and they’ve been so happy for this date, non-stop talking about it since it was finalized, it’s actually pretty cute.” She continued. We made it to the living room where they sat on the couch biting their nails, a smile on their face nonetheless. 

They looked up at me as I walked more into the room, their smile getting bigger as they saw me. They got up to greet me, allowing me to see what they were fully wearing today and god was it adorable. It was a plain black jumper with the album art of ‘Deja Entendu’ by Brand New, Black skinny jeans and white converse. Though I know their mom was right behind us, I couldn’t stop the words leaving my mouth.

“You look good.” I said, smiling as they blushed a bit. I’m becoming more fond of the blush that seems to make itself present when I’m around. It suits Levi. It really does. They mumbled out a quiet thank you as they moved a stray piece of hair from their face. I was about to see if they wanted to leave when a noise erupted from the upstairs and a shout of Levi’s name. I looked over confused but all questions answered when Hange made themselves present in the room. “Um, What?” I couldn’t help but ask.

“Hange has been here since like, 7:30, which is too early by the way, to make sure I look, as they said ‘decent for once’. Also they said they wanted a picture too, don’t know why but whatever. Can we get the pictures done so we can leave?” Levi elaborated on the presence of Hange and their mom just laughed because she could sense that they were annoyed by being held up. To be fair, we should have left ten minutes ago but with me panicking at the door, it set us back a bit, now pictures which will take at least another ten minutes. Let’s hope we can get through this quick and we can get out of here.

~

I can admit, I’m kinda nervous for this, the nervousness showing from the way my hands shake as I pull out my wallet to pay for out entry to the aquarium. Levi was about to protest but I shushed they really quick saying that it was me asking the date of them and that I will be paying. Once again, it’s always a bit awkward having someone pay for you even if they insist. 

We ended up heading straight for the Jungle. I mean this isn’t the most magnificent part of the exhibit but it was really cool seeing the Komodo Dragon and all it’s weirdness; they literally look like scally dogs, I love it. It was also cool to see the piranhas in real life as I can probably conclude that I will never find myself in the amazon river and even if I do, I would like to not come face to face with a ten inch piranha. I think the best part was how Levi had plastered themselves against the small tank that held a few hammerhead sharks while we made our way to the part that started the major aquarium. 

“Reminds me of ‘Finding Nemo’.” They said as they continued to gaze at the sharks. “We should watch that together sometime.” 

“We can watch it after we leave. You should come back to my house and we can watch movies all night if you want. I mean it is a saturday.” They nodded furiously at the invitation, somewhat reminding me of how a five year old would act to such a suggestion. 

“Yay, not let’s get going and see some actual sharks.”

“Hey, don’t insult these sharks, they’re cool. Sharks are cool.” They stated looking at me like I insulted their entire family. I Just rolled my eyes and smiled, taking their hand in mine, and leading them to the first immersive exhibit: The reef exhibit. It was a sizable room with the walls decorated with ancient symbols and patterns, a tank of coral reef fish to the left and a water tunnel to the right. The water tunnels allowed fish to swim above you as you walk through it. It made me feel scared and exhilarated at the same time, though this one had only small fish in it, just wait until the shark one.

“Can we stay under here a bit? It’s quite lovely under here.” Levi asked. I would honestly stay here forever if they asked that of me. I can get over the small fear if it meant that I could look at them as they fascinate over the many fish above.

“Whatever you want.” I said smiling. They looked so happy here. So calm. Well, people say blue is a serene color and you can’t escape it under a tunnel of water. The whole aesthetic and vibe of this place is soothing. Not even the few small children here at this time are losing their heads. Everyone is too fascinated with the fish or maybe astounded by the fact that we’re getting the experience of being on the ocean floor. Sure we’re in artificial rooms in a hotel that surrounding by nothing but other hotels but this is something else. It hards to focus on much else but the fish and the faces of the people you’re with. For the while you’re here, nothing else exists but this small aquarium and those who you are most fond of.

I was pulled out my thoughts as Levi grabbed my hand in theirs, face still looking up at the fish overhead. We ended up leaning a bit on the glass of the walls staring up. I knew that eventually up would be just a room, the tank open, filtering machines running and people maintaining the tanks ecology but for now, I feel like I’m looking up into infinite and it’s just like that that I realize that I’m jumping into the infinite that is Levi and I’s potential relationship and god am I ready for this journey. 

“What are you thinking about?” I asked Levi. I couldn’t help but wonder if they’re thinking the same as me or maybe they’re just fascinated by the fish still, either way I’d like to know.

“If mermaids were real, would it be considered inhumane to hold them in aquariums like this cause they’re half human or do you think if we got their consent they would do it?” I couldn’t help but laugh at the question. To be honest it was a fair question but I couldn’t see a mermaid zoo anytime soon.

“I have no answer to that question, why don’t you ask one of the people working here?” I suggested to them, giving them a smile and nodding in the direction of the nearest worker around. 

“Are you insane? Can you imagine a 17 year old person going up to a worker asking that sort of question? They’d probably try and put me in hotel jail.” They stated, looking at me with a very strenuous face. I just shook my head and smiled, tugging on their arm to signal that we’re gonna start moving to the next section. The touch pool.

This is honestly one of the best parts of the whole entire place because you actually get to touch the stingrays and the weird crab that I couldn’t care to remember the name of or go through the struggle of asking one of the people. It was fun and one of the most interactive parts of the exhibit and the whole time you are just enjoying the slimyness of the stingrays. But to hell with touching the crabs there, those things are terrifying and I was not about to stick my hand anywhere near that but Levi thought otherwise as they just pet each and every one that swam by them. 

~

We found ourselves once again under another water tunnel only this time, it was sharks swimming above and not fish. This honestly feed the anxiety running through me as all I could think about was the tank breaking and me getting eaten by a shark. Honestly though, is it even an irrational fear considering there is thousands of pounds of water on the glass not to mention it’s constantly moving and the fish could bump the glass and it’s crazy how it’s never happened before. 

I tried to break myself away from that train of thought by looking at Levi. They were practically radiating happiness as they gazed through the water at the many terrifying sharks in the water. Earlier in the shipwreck room, we came face to face with the scariest looking motherfucker I have ever seen, a sandtiger shark. It’s face did not need to look the way it does because when I first saw it, I jumped and screamed a bit, not expecting it to be so close to the glass as I looked forward. At least Levi got a laugh out of it and damn near everyone in the room.

I only realized I had been staring at them for so long when they turned to me, smiling never leaving their face but eyebrows contorting up in a questioning manner. I just smiled back as I moved to stand in front of them, maybe now would be a good time to kiss them. It seemed cute and cheesy enough, standing under a bunch of sharks in an aquarium. I brought my hand up to their face, cupping their cheek, leaning in a bit more. They looked a little nervous as I moved in closer, I settled for rubbing my thumb against their cheek bone in an attempt to comfort them. I rested my forehead against theirs, looking into their eyes, they went a little red, nervous smile gracing their face.

“Is this okay?” I asked. I wanted to make sure they were one hundred percent okay with this happening. I know some people don’t think it’s okay to kiss on the first date and I didn’t want to force myself on them. I never really thought suprise random first kisses were romantic. They nodded a little, confirming it was mutual and I leaned in the rest of the way, sealing the gap between us. It was nothing long, short and sweet, like any other first kiss, also not allowing it to go too far considering we are in public and their are small children in the next room. We both pulled away smiling at each other enjoying the tranquil feeling settling upon us. I couldn’t help myself though, leaning in for another kiss, this one lingering a little longer than the last, us both smiling. I don’t think I could ever stop smiling when I’m around them.

“Let’s go and get something to eat than the rest of the night we’ll watch movies.” I said as a pulled away. 

“Sure.” They said as they pushed themselves off the wall and lead me into the gift shop. I wasn’t going to buy anything because gift shops are usually overpriced but when I saw a stuffed animal shark at the back of the store, I knew I had to buy it for them. 

“Hold on Levi, I’m buying that shark for you.” I stated as I pulled my hand out of theirs and quickly made my way over to the shark before they could protest. I picked it up and examined it, it had really soft fabric covering the entire thing and goofy looking eyes, more cartoony than realistic. They were still making their way over to me as I headed back, meeting them halfway and directing them to the line. 

“Eren please, you don’t have to buy that for me. I’m pretty sure it’s an absurd price and you already bought my ticket, you don’t have no waste your money on me.” They pleaded as they latched onto the sleeve of my hoodie.

I continued to stare ahead as we moved closer to the register. My mind was dead set on getting them the shark and there was nothing they could say to convince me not to get it.

“Not considered wasting when It’s on you. This is our son now.” I said to them as I placed the shark on the counter. The person at the register seemed indifferent to the semi-conflict, probably has seen this many times or are just too tired to care. When the item was fully rung up, I took the receipt, the bag, and Levi’s hand and left the shop back out into the sadness of the real world.

“Eren,” Levi whined, dragging out my name, “you spent thirty fucking dollars on that!” They exclaimed, waving their free hand around in the air. 

“Thirty dollars well spent. Now what will you name our son?” I asked them as I thrusted the bag into their hand, they caught it before it fell to the ground looking distraught at the fact that I would buy that for them.

“Our son?” They questioned.

“Yes. You must name our son or I will force you to name it something ridiculous.”

“Ricky Blitz.” I nodded at the name choice, a vague sense of recollection falling on me. I feel like I know that name from somewhere. Eh, who knows.

~

When I pulled up into my driveway, I could see that both my parents and Mikasa were home. Levi sent a quick text to their mom telling her that they will be spending the night at my house. As I unlocked the door and stepped in, I could tell that their were more than three people at my home when I heard the commotion from the living room. I turned to Levi as they gave me a questioning look as they shut the door. I shrugged in response and headed for the living, pulling Levi with me. As we finally entered the living room, I can see that there are two more people than usual. I wasn’t that confused that Armin was currently sitting on top of Mikasa trying to prey the remote from her hand because this always happened, I was more curious as to who the blonde girl sitting next to them was, looking amused. Never in my life have I seen her. Mom was sitting on the other, too engrossed in her reality TV to look and Dad was sitting on his recliner reading.

I cleared my throat to get the attention off the room, everyone stopping in their tracks, it looked like Mikasa was about to hit Armin so that was probably a good thing. Mom paused the TV and dad placed his bookmark in to keep his place as he looked up, so did everyone else. 

“Considering Armin is the only one here that knows them, this is Levi.” I said gesturing to them. They did a small wave to everyone sitting down as they shifted awkwardly.

“Yes, finaly get to meet them!” Mikasa yelled as she practically threw Armin off her back, him landing on the floor in front of the couch. Mom gave him a quick worried looked, making sure he wasn’t too hurt from that. Mikasa, like a bullet, was right in front of us in seconds, staring at Levi. She ended up tugging us into the kitchen, assuming to talk without mom and dad to judge.

“So they’re pretty adorable Eren.” She said to me, then she turned to Levi and asked, “Why’d you settle for this one, their face looks like it went through a blender.” Right after she said that, it registered and I launched myself across the island where she was. We both ended up on the ground, me sitting on her.

“Take it back you wench.” I shouted at her. 

“Why does everyone think it’s okay to sit on me?” She attempted to move out from under me, squirming, knowing that Levi didn’t know her enough to sit on her to help me, I quickly shouted for Armin to come in and help. 

Not seconds later, he entered the room and saw the scene in front of him.

“Help me and come sit on her.” I stated. He didn’t even think twice before he was joining me in sitting on her.

“Now Mikasa, We’re not getting off until you apologize.”

“Never.” Was her only reply.

“If it helps Eren, I think you’re beautiful.” Levi laughed out as they continued watching the situation in front of them. 

“Aw thanks babe, it does.” I said smiling at them.

“Hey, you too can flirt when no one is sitting on me you know?”

“I know”

“Why is it that the one person I would enjoy sitting on me isn’t the one on me?” Mikasa cried but not loud, putting her forehead to her tile. 

“What?” asked, pretty shocked at that?” All eyes on her, waiting for a response. “No, Mikasa what was that? Who do you want to sit on you?” I asked again. 

“None of your business.”

“Nope. Now it is my business. I’ll get off of you if you tell me.”

“Fine.”

I pushed myself off of her and rejoined Levi on the other side of the island. When she sat on the other side, Armin joining her, she started.

“I like,” she paused for a second, everyone leaning in, she looked over to the door and then back at us. Her response was very quiet, barely a whisper, “Annie.” She stated.

Who the fuck is Annie?

Suddenly the blonde girl from earlier entered the kitchen and said she had to leave. Judging by the blush on Mikasa’s cheeks, this must be Annie. I turned to her and raised my eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner, all she did was flip me off and leave with who is now Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find all my social media links in the end note of last chapter if you want to follow me on any of those, other than that, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone saw the thing I added to the story, I've deleted it now but please read the updated tags to see if you want to continue reading this or if this is something that might trigger you because I really don't want this story to trigger anyone. Also just a heads up, no one alive now will die in the story, it's just a mention of death from the previously mentioned death in chapter one. Also I know that I promised an update after I posted the warning but sorry, a lot going on with christmas that I got distracted.

The idea of watching ‘Finding Nemo’ with Levi doesn’t even compare to how it actually is. They sat practically right on top of me, not that I minded of course, and their eyes were glued to the screen while they ideally played with my hand. Even though this was a Disney movie, they still gasped and fidgeted a bit at the angsty parts of the film and by the end, they were sniffling. It was the part after Nemo and his dad help this fish in the net and Dory, where Nemo is lying under the net looking dead. No matter how many times I’ve seen the movie or they’ve seen the movie, it always gets to us. There’s something about how the dad spent days searching for him and almost losing him again. 

They held onto my hand tighter as the credits rolled in, everyone else is the room shifting to get that feeling of sitting for an hour straight off their bodies. It wasn’t exceptionally late, only about eleven but Mikasa was about ready to turn in and so was Armin, but I wasn’t tired and nor was Levi. I’m guessing it was still those first date jitters running through us.

“Man, that movie really gets to me,” Armin stated, pausing his sentence to yawn and rub his eyes, “fucking hate crying but whatever, I think I’m going to head to sleep. Mikasa, you said I can stay with you right?”

“Yeah, no problem, wouldn’t want to cockblock the two lovebirds who can’t keep their hands off each other. Goodnight guys, was nice to meet you Levi. Probably will see you guys in the morning, come on Armin.” I was in too good of a mood to comment on the cockblock or lovebirds comment, just saying goodnight to them as they exited the room and headed upstairs. 

“What do we do now?” I asked. I reached for the Xbox controller, turning it on so I can eject the movie disk from it. “I mean we could watch another movie till we fall asleep or be decent humans and just try to fall asleep now?” I looked over at them to see that they looked in thought, contemplating how the rest of the night will go.

“Let’s not fall asleep,” they said as they began to stand up from the couch, stretching, “And, I don’t know, bake cookies?” They sounded unsure of the plan as they suggested it but I immediately perked up at the thought of eating freshly baked cookies.

“Oh my god yes!” I shouted, quickly covering my mouth at the realization that there were four other people in the house trying to sleep. I continued, my voice a couple intervals lower than before, “That sounds great!” I jumped up from the couch, grabbing their wrist and began pulling them into the kitchen. “What kind of cookies should we make? Chocolate chip, oatmeal, oatmeal raisin, sugar cookies?”

“Chocolate chip.” They stated. I began shuffling through the cabinets looking for all the stuff we’ll need to make the cookies. I baked and cooked enough with my mom that I praticalling had all of our family recipes memorised so looking for one wouldn’t be much of a problem.

“Okay, I need you to get me three-fourths a cup of water for me and two eggs.” I stated. I handed them a measuring cup and they took it readily and headed for the tap. I quickly set the oven temperature and gather the rest of the ingredients. This is probably one of my most favorite recipes because they bring me back to when I was younger. We’d always make them for christmas and occasionally other times when we just felt for cookies. Though I’m glad right now that I get to make them because my whole family wasn’t here on last christmas but they’re here now and we get to enjoy them and Levi is here too. It sucks when your dad is always on business and especially during such a family oriented holiday but every time I bite into one all I can feel is christmas mornings when we’d all celebrate. 

Back to the cookies though, Levi and I worked like a perfect team. We weaved throughout the kitchen in harmony to one another, never once bumping or spilling things as we added the measured ingredients to their respective bowls. We almost managed to keep the whole kitchen in order. Almost. Right as the finished dough was forming in the stand mixer, I felt a hand pat my back and a small white cloud flow into view and I was wearing a black shirt.

“What the fuck?” I managed as my hands shot to wipe off the flour on my back. I looked up and meet Levi’s eyes as they shimmered with amusement and their giggle fill the room. They had their hand raised still, having some remaining flour in the palm of their hand. Once they noticed I saw their hand, they were quick to move it behind themselves. 

“Wasn’t me.” They stated. “Was a ghost.” They said through stifled laughter. If this is the game they want to play, well they’re going to lose. I hurriedly grabbed a handful of flour from the open container and blew in in their face before they even had a chance to react. They closed their eyes as the flour made contact with their face and I used their temporary blindness to my advantage, grabbing another handful of the flour and walking right up in front of them. They moved to wipe the flour off, still clueless to the fact that I’m right in front of them. In one fluid motion, I brought the flour right on top of their head and ran my fingers through it. They opened their eyes in surprise, not expecting what just happened. the looked they shot me though sent fear right through my core.

I dipped to the other side of the room, putting the island between us to barricade me from the death I signed up for. 

“You’re dead Jaeger. You’re so fucking dead.” They stated as they made their way towards me, I moved in the opposite direction, keeping the island still in the middle. We circled it about three times before they started talking again. “Awe honey, why are you running from me? I just want to send you to an early grave that’s all.” They stated calmly. Okay I’m pissing myself because this is definitely something I have not seen from them before.

“Hey Levi, we can work this out, you don’t have to kill me.” And then they started laughing. Fucking laughing. Like doubled over, can’t breath, stomach clenching, snorting laughter, but after they snorting they were quick to cover their mouth to prevent it from happening again. That made me smile though, fear and confusion wearing off as I looked at them and listened to the melody of their laugh. They were gleaming. “Hey come on, don’t cover your laugh, that was fucking adorable.” I started, making my way over to where they were leaning on the counter laughing. Big mistake.

The moment I was within reaching distance, they leaped at me, completely enveloping me in their arms and legs, still laughing as they knocked me off balance and we descended to the floor. they ended up on top of me, straddling me, arms to either side of my head.

“Well, hello there Matress. cute laugher, you never told me you snorted while you laughed.” I said smiling. They muttered a small ‘shut up’ and placed the head against my chest. “Awe come on, don’t be like that, your laugh is one of the cutest ones I’ve ever heard.” I said as I brought my hands up onto their hips. They tensed a little at the contact but soon melted into it. We stayed like that for a minute before they lifted their head to look at me. They had the brightest look in their and an almost permanent red tint to their checks. I couldn’t help but lift my hand from their side to brush the hair out of their face.

In that moment, I swear nothing else mattered. I moved my hand down to their neck and gently pulled they closer to me. Our eyes closed, our lips meet and I couldn’t care less that we’re definitely over beating the cookie dough. All that mattered was Levi’s lips on mine and the slight flour tasted that meet my tongue as our lips moved. 

They were the first to pull away, a smile ghosting their lips as they mentioned the cookies. We were both reluctant to get up, too comfortable in the bubble we created but it had to be done or else mom would definitely kick both our asses for wasting ingredients.

By two in the morning, we ate a good amount of cookies and fell asleep on the couch watching food network.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a random bout of motivation to write so I worked on the story, One last little fluffy chapter before I get more into the plot, thank you to those commenting and giving kudos, means a lot to me:)

I never understood how anyone was able to sleep peacefully wearing a full set of clothes, never mind the socks. God, how do people sleep with socks on? I woke up a few hours after initially falling asleep because my clothes were trying to strangle me to death; I decided that I was indeed too lazy to walk my ass all the way upstairs to take off my clothes, in turn, shedding them without a second thought, quickly taking my place back on the couch drifting off.

~

What I didn’t keep in mind though was that there were also other people living in this house who like to use the living room in the mornings and the realization hit me when I woke up from my mom pulling at my ear whisper yelling my name so she didn’t wake up the sleeping Levi who had found their way pressed to my side in the night.

“Eren god dammit you two better not have fucked on my couch, I swear I’ll end you.” She didn’t have to yell to get the point across which made the threat even more scary. I opened my eyes and meet her’s as she looked down on me with a pissed expression. It was definitely too early to be dealing with this especially because nothing she thinks happened, had happened last night. My brain wasn’t up for much conversation first thing waking up so I replied with an incoherent sentence with just enough context to get the point across.

“Not what happened, sleeping still, shh.” It came out slurred and choppy like I was intoxicated or something but I still wanted to go to sleep and enjoy the warmth radiating on my side and enjoy the fact that I didn’t have to go to school today and just sleep in. I closed my eyes again to try and fall back asleep but that earned me a solid thump to my forehead as I whined in protest trying to shover her hand away. She caught it before I actually managed to swat her hand away and she sighed.

“Eren, it’s almost noon, you have to wake up now or you won’t get enough sleep for tomorrow, I’ll make you guys breakfast now, if you guys aren’t up I’ll just eat it myself.” I heard her shift, assuming she had left her spot seated on the couch next to me.

I opened my eyes again, this time attempting to keep them open, the threat of basically eating cereal for breakfast making me determined to wake up now. I had severely missed my mom’s cooking in her short absence and I wasn’t about to turn it down. I groggily pulled myself away from the back of the couch as something fell to my lap and Levi shifted away. I looked down to see one of Mikasa’s blankets over the both of us. She must have woken up in the night to see us, I’ll have to thank her for that later. 

I sat up more, resting my head in my hands as I tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes trying to block the fact that I have school tomorrow out of my head, in turn, looking at the peaceful Levi laying halfway down on the couch. How we feel asleep sitting up, I have no idea. I decided to make a repeat of the last time we fell asleep together by bringing my hands to his sides, letting my fingers glide over them as I attempted to wake him up. They shifted a bit initially but in no time they were giggling in a very sleepy very adorable way.

“Stop it fuck ass, let me sleep.” They stated tiredly as they attempted to move my hands away from their sides. I gasped at the name calling, not truly offended but it was enough to make them open an eye to see if they actually insulted me. I smiled at them deciding to play childish and yelled.

“Mom! Levi called me a fuck ass!” I couldn’t contain the small laugh that I let out towards the end of the sentence but they just fully opened their eyes and stuck their tongue out at me.

“That’s cause you are a fuck ass Eren now both of you get your asses in here and eat before I eat it all.” She stated and I didn’t even for a second doubt that she wouldn’t. I stood up and grabbed the hoodie I had thrown on, apparently, the coffee table last night, putting it back on, not really bothering for the shorts. After the hoodie was pulled over, I looked over to Levi who had seem to be staring at my ass since I wasn’t facing them. They didn’t even bother to look up at me when I noticed or when I coughed in attempt to get them to look up. They just raised a hand and shushed me, whispering something about a religious experience and I laughed at that but they still didn’t look away.

“Take a picture, It’ll last longer.” I joked but they didn’t seem to get the punch line as they started reaching for their phone partially shoved in the couch cushions and fumbled with it. “Wait are you seriously going to take a picture of my ass?” I asked turning around to face him. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as they nodded, finally looking up to meet my eyes. They shot me what had to be the cheekiest smile in all of humanity and all that did was make me blush harder.

“What? Baby got back and I can’t lie, or however the hell the song goes. Jaeger got the booty and it’s not like you’re completely naked, you got a hoodie and briefs on.” They stated. Locking eyes with me once again. Maybe it was early morning insanity driving this conversation and my actions cause I soon found myself turning back around, making a small pose for his picture. “See Eren you get it now.” They stated as I heard the fake shutter of their phone ring through the room. I could feel that my cheeks were on fire right now because that was probably the closest things to nudes someone has ever taken off me. I heard the spring from the couch groan as Levi got up and made the short distance to me. They weren’t much shorter than me now that I wasn’t wearing heels but they pressed themselves into my back and placed their head on my shoulder’s. They slowly brought one hand to my lower stomach and whispered to me, “The favor will be returned.”

I was frozen in place, I couldn't move and I was almost ninety percent sure that my dick was stealing all of the blood in my body from what just happened but I could hear the kitchen door opening and closing as they left the room. Did that even just happen? I could stand here all day and think about it bit my mom was soon calling me into the kitchen saying that it’s the last warning. I pulled myself out of my trance and made my way over to the kitchen.

I took a spot on the island next to Levi where an extra plate and mug sat. It was a simple breakfast, eggs, toasts with these really yummy, Dutch, I think it is, sprinkle type things on it, sausage and a cup of black coffee. It was amazingly simple and I liked that but I couldn’t help but think that the internet has ruined me as the words slipped out almost unconsciously.

“Eggs, bacon, grits…”

“Eren.” My mom warned as she knew where I was heading, not that proud that I sent it in the family group chat, ‘forcing her to watch it’. I didn’t force shit.

“Sausage.” Levi said a bit louder than their normal speaking. My mom’s head just snapped over to look at Levi as they tried to hide their laughter behind their hand holding the fork.

My mom just sighed as she was now left powerless to reprimand them because she would never do that to a guest. 

“Sorry Mrs. Jaeger.” They said through laughter after they saw mom’s exasperated look.

“Ew. Mrs. Jaeger makes me sound like I’m forty something.” She said. ready to continue but I cut her off.

“But mom you are for-” I didn’t get to finish my sentence either because mom reached across the island to cover my mouth with her hand.

“Eren, I will castrate you.” She said in a menacing tone. “You can call me Carla or mom, I don’t care just don’t remind me that I’m ancient.” She said releasing my face, still glaring at me.

“You don’t look a day over twenty.” They replied smoothly.

“Awe, see Eren, why can’t you be as sweet as Levi.” She said looking at me while point in their direction.

“Why is everyone against me.” I huff as I lay my forehead against to cool marble. 

“I’m just that cute.” They respond, patting my thigh, a little too high concerning the fact that my mom was right across from us. I could see them smirking from the corner of my eye knowing very well the struggle they are putting me under. They let it linger for a few more seconds before pulling it back to they can finish their breakfast.

“Wait mom, where’s Armin and Mikasa?” Maybe we could all go do something, get Mikasa and Levi to associate more because I know she’s dying too and maybe even that Annie girl that she likes can come.

“I think Armin is still asleep, make sure you wake him up too so he isn’t fucked and Mikasa might be out on the porch or in the yard, who knows. Anyway, I have got to go grocery shopping, this house is seriously lacking in food. Did you and Mikasa really not eat home made stuff when we’re gone? All take out I’m guessing?” I nod and she only sighs, places her dishes in the sink and leaves. Not long after she shouts in back into the house that Mikasa is indeed on the front lawn.

I grab their hand in mine and drag them out to the front lawn quickly. I’m really worried for her, she only comes out her when something’s wrong. Maybe It’s that thing from yesterday morning she was gonna tell me about. We approached her underneath the tree in the front lawn, she was sitting under it, leaning against the trunk with her knees tucked into herself. We both sat in front of her, cross legged as she looked up from the ground to see us.

“Mikasa what’s wrong?” I couldn’t help but worry as she didn’t even greet us as we sat. She shifted a bit, sitting more upright and shrugged.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine okay?” She flat out lied as if I couldn’t tell she was.

“No something is wrong, I’ve lived with you for how many years now and you’re gonna tell me that I don’t know when you’re upset and lying about it?” At my response she just grimaced and looked down at her hands wrapped around her legs. 

“How do you two do it? Go against the tide without a second thought to everyone else, tell your parents?” Oh, this was probably about Annie. I mean I really didn’t give a second thought to her liking another girl even though she never really showed interest in the same gender beforehand. Before I had a chance to respond to her question she fired out more of her uncertainty. “I know I’m sounding really ignorant to you guys but my brain is killing itself over the worry of liking another girl. How did you come to terms with it because I’m not sure how to.” It surprised me that Levi was the first to comment on this, didn’t really know how great they were with advice on these things.

“It didn’t really happen overnight that you figure out your sexuality and gender. It takes a lot of thought and support from friends and family and yeah not everyone will agree with it. I have family that don’t like talking to me and my mom because of who I am but you can’t dwell on who doesn’t like it, you gotta remember that there’s a whole support system behind you. Remember that people are there for you, me, Eren, your parents, your friends.” They ended their mini speech at that, shooting a reassuring smile at Mikasa.

“And if you’re worried about mom and dad you shouldn’t be, mom doesn’t care and sure dad wasn’t very understanding of it for me but he’s working on it. Not everyday does her get to hear that I want to wear dresses. I don’t think they’ll care. I promise We’re all here.” She nodded at what we had to say before she launched herself at us, enveloping us in a massive hug. It was one of those hugs that were bone crushing but also very reassuring. She pulled away and wiped her eyes, pulling away the tears almost falling out.

“Thanks you guys, it means a lot but my friends at school tell me that they don’t like me liking girls. They say they can’t be sure that I’m not hitting on them which is so self centered because I don’t throw myself at everyone I see but if they can’t see that I’m the same person then I won’t talk to them anymore.”

“Oh wow, I’m sorry about your friends, they’re bitches. I’m sure you’ll still have Annie though.” I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her suggestively. She shoved my shoulder telling me to shut up as we all started laughing.

“I don’t even know if she likes me that way.” She sighed as she said that looking up at the tree.

“Well why don’t we go see? I was thinking about doing something today with all of you guys so why don’t you see if she wants to go ice skating and me and Levi will go wake up Armin?” She nodded, pulling out her phone while she waved us away. We got up and headed back into the house. It was good that we got this conversation away so we can know all work on getting those two together. “So, I didn’t even ask you about ice skating first to see if you even wanted to go, but are you up for playing matchmaker while also being a really cheesy couple at an ice rink?”

“How could I ever pass up that offer, but I am probably gonna have to go home today because mom will not let me stay over on a school night even if you do live only a couple houses over, this sucks, I was having so much fun.” They stated, looking up at me as we walked to Mikasa’s room to wake up Armin, they were pouting in the most adorable way and it took every ounce of me to not just start kissing them and focus on the task at hand. As we entered her room, we saw that Armin was was lying in a very crazy, spread out position with the blankets strewn everywhere but on him. His hair was also a mess which was really funny. Thanking the heavens that he wasn’t a heavy sleepy, or a naked sleeper, as I took my opportunity to jumped directly on top of him. I ended up lying across his stomach as he awoke with a gasp, sitting up.

“Oh, what the fuck Eren?” He sort of yelled at me but it was more out of surprise than anger. 

“You need to get up, we’re going ice skating and we’re trying to set up Mikasa and Annie so hurry up and get ready so we can get there and skate longer.”

~

In the end, we ended up in two separate cars, Mikasa had to go pick up Annie and said she’d meet us at the rink, and my car had me, Levi, Armin, and we all decided to invite Hange and Erwin along. I told everyone in the car the game plan to get the two together; Yeah we were all meddling but I knew that despite her strong facade, Mikasa and Annie wouldn’t end up together without some pushing. Our whole entire plan was resting on the hope that Annie didn’t know how to ice skate. In total, all of us have been a few time, me Armin and Mikasa used the all year round rink as a pass time in the summer, spending most of the days that were above a hundred degrees, which was all of them, in the freezing arena. Hange, on multiple occasion had dragged both Erwin and Levi ice skating for the most part, no one would be clinging to the walls, apart from hopefully Annie, in which Mikasa was gonna teach her.

The car ride was quick and we all stopped by Sonic to get icees even though it was the winter. By the time it was three in the afternoon, everyone in my car had their skates laced and were on the ice, we were still waiting on the other two though but too impatient to wait for them to get there.

As we all waited, we grouped away, Hange and Armin were both in deep conversation about something sciency, who knows, with Erwin listening amusedly at the pasion those two had for the topic and every time Hange tried to do a spin or jump a bit, they would fall and envelop everyone around them in laughter including themselves. Levi and I did loops around the rink, hand in hand, every so often commenting on something that Hange did or wondering where the other two could possibly be. 

By the time we had looped around the rink at least twenty times, we finally saw Mikasa and Annie pulling on skates by our stuff. We decided to pull off the ice to meet them. The whole plan that we had come up with shattering as we saw Annie lacing up some pretty professional looking hockey skates. I looked over to Levi who was looking back at me with the same expression. One that says ‘Oh fuck, we should have come up with a plan B.’


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I don't even know what to say; Mid Terms dragged me through the dirt to the pits of hell so I had absolutely no time to write really. Fuck my school for having exams after winter break. I started this the other day and it's real shit to be honest but I wanted to update soon. It's shorter than usual by like half the word count I think but maybe this will be a transition chapter between the fluff and the angst. Just to let you know, this arch won't be for many chapters but I want it to be long so I won't post a lot so I can elaborate more on the chapters ahead, maybe I'll update twice a month but every time I attempt to establish an update schedule I fail majorly at it. Well anyway, I'm rambling so have a great day guys:)

All I can say was that our plan B was terribly shitty. Both Armin and Erwin expressed distaste for the plan, saying it was too risky. Levi said they were too socially inept to even be around us when the plan was going on, Hange complained that we were all too much of a buzz kill throwing down her plan like that and I, well I’m in the same boat as Levi, wanting nothing to do with having all the attention we’d have on us if we went along with the plan. 

“But guys!” Hange whined, dragging out their words, “It’s foolproof, all we gotta do is sneak into the sound room, play a romantic sound and dedicate it to them. I’ve read plenty of fics to know that this will work.”

“Or it can get us kicked out, banned for life, and I’d get the ass kicking of a lifetime from Mikasa.” I said

We ended up leaving at 11:00pm sharp, no plan B, and Mikasa and Annie are still single.

~

That’s how I find myself where I am. Sitting in the living room with the rest of my family, staring at my phone wondering why I haven’t heard or seen Levi in three days. Now I’m not trying to be a clingy boyfriend, (are we even together like that? I never really asked) they’re allowed their space and have zero obligation to text me everyday, the worry is coming from that neither Hange, Erwin, or me have seen them at school. Levi can avoid us in between classes, at lunch, hell, when I asked their mom why they haven’t come out for me to drive them on monday, she said that they had already left, but I haven’t seen them in any classes either. They haven’t been in speech class that has happened two days out of the block schedule, Hange said that they missed pre-calc, and Erwin hadn’t seen them in English either. It started eating away at me particularly last night when I attempted to call them two times, Hange came over and called them too, I even called them from Mikasa’s phone to see if they were purposefully avoiding our contacts with no luck; It became ten times more worrisome when Levi’s mom had called us to see if we knew where they were. When the call disconnected with a quick answer saying that we would be over we were dipping for our shoes and running so fast with a speed that could make professional runners look like turtles. 

Levi’s mom had informed us that he hadn’t been home since Monday morning, that day being tuesday night. She said that Levi had texted her around mid day telling her they were staying over at Hange’s to work on a project. School day sleep overs weren’t that weird for the two, especially when school work was involved so she thought nothing odd of it. That night ended with Hange staying at my house, us getting zero sleep from the anxiety, staying up in the kitchen the whole night drinking pot of coffee after pot of coffee. I hadn’t known Levi the longest, a week if not, but I cared for them. I liked them on a base that exceeds friendship so the worry had me thinking it was me. It made me think that I moved too fast, should I really have asked them on the date after only knowing them for a day? Was the kiss too soon? It couldn't have been, they could have said no, I would have backed off, but something kept nagging me. After expressing the thoughts to Hange, they told me not to worry like that, that this is something way different. Hange said that Levi did try to ignore them and Erwin before, but cracked Levi to talking to them again but Hange didn’t think they would ever goes as far as to running away. That’s what we’ve concluded, Levi had run away.

I couldn’t place my finger on why they had run away and I couldn’t make assumptions. I have no idea what they’re going through to come to conclusions on reasoning. I wish Levi would talk to me.

It was in the middle of another ‘Cake Boss’ rerun that my mom had noticed me intensely staring at my phone.

“Honey if you stare any harder, your phone just might up and leave.” I cringed at the wording she had used, her own hand clamping over her mouth in a silent apology for the wrong wording at the wrong time. “I’m sorry, Levi still hasn’t messaged anyone?” I shook my head, silently telling her that no, we still haven’t heard from anyone on his whereabouts. Yesterday night also hit the 24-hour mark, making Levi’s mom eligible to file a missings people report, she did. “I’m pretty sure they’ll come around eventually. Just give in time, I’m sure it’s nothing serious.”

She was probably right, but then again, what would we know? We hardly even know them. I nodded again despite being on the fence of what she said.

“Do you think I can say home tomorrow? I feel like absolute shit.” She smiled at me sympathetically, telling me just this once but I know that’s not correct. She’s always allowing me to take mental health days, she knows when I truly need one, I probably look as bad as I feel considering I haven’t slept a wink in a day and a half. Mom left with a kiss on my forehead, dad patted my shoulder and Mikasa, who’s remained silent the whole time, took mom’s spot beside me on the couch, leaning her head on my shoulder. 

“You don’t believe her do you?” Put Mikasa at the number one spot on the list of people who can read me like a book.

“I don’t know what I believe. I hardly know Levi but I’m fucking tearing myself apart worrying for them. I want to believe that they aren’t going to do anything stupid but what do I really know about them?”She nodded, pulling me into a side hug with a very awkward angle, comforting no less. 

“You want me to stay home tomorrow so you aren’t alone? I have a test but I know I can make it up the next day so it wouldn’t really be a problem.” She released me from the hug after it started to ache our joints from the position we were in, instead, opting to place a hand on my shoulder. 

“Nah, I’ll be okay, you’re taking AP classes in a really hard school, don’t miss that for me.” I couldn’t have anyone else crashing over me. She’s practically taking college level classes so her skipping a day is way more serious than me. Besides, with finals just ended about a week ago, none of the teachers have put out anything important for the unit; just some readings and I have a speech to prepare, something about your hopes and goals for this quarter, easy enough to bullshit.

“If you say so, I’ll keep my phone on the whole day so if you really need me just text me and I’ll leave, don’t worry about school for me, family comes first before academics.” Sometimes I forget that I have a really awesome sister. She’s really supportive and always puts others before herself and is a really good shoulder to lean on but I can’t have myself dumping my problems on her when I know she’s having some of her own too. School’s hard, college applications are hard, she’s coming to terms with her sexuality and striving for someone she doesn’t even know plays for her team all under the fact that her friends are being total shitheads about it.

“Then don’t worry about me too much tomorrow. I can’t be clouding your smarts all day tomorrow.” I said, poing her forehead. She swatted my hand away, glaring at me playfully, if we both weren’t so tired, all out war would have broken out but we couldn’t fight the mental exhaustion and fatigue that has plagued our bodies.

“It’ll be okay Eren, I promise. It’s only the third day.” With that she stood off the couch, hand lingering on my shoulder before she exited the room. I was once again alone to my own thoughts; a whirlwind of worries, tornado of terrors, whatever metaphors you would like to attach to terrible thoughts found their way into my brain like a car crash over the rails of my train of thought. I couldn’t get past the situation to allow other thoughts to overcome my mind, eventually tanging the real world with my nightmares that turned into me slipping from the real world into my nightmares finding a restless sleep on the living room couch.

~

The sleep proved absolutely nothing, rendering me feeling more tired than last night which sounds pretty stupid and impossible. It’s probably due to the fact that it’s four days today and now the worry increased a bit. 

I checked my phone for anything new, opening my saved Messages to Levi finding that they had not sent me a message since Sunday night but had read my messages at 1:26pm today. I quickly checked the time, seeing that it was in fact 2:00pm and I had missed them opening their phone by half an hour. I don’t know whether I should be excited that they are indeed alive, or hurt that they had not returned any of the messages. They probably didn’t even want me to know that they saw my messages, they probably didn’t know how to turn off read receipts. Knowing that at least their phone was on, they’d see my messages, sending them one that said to please call me. 

I stared at the small delivered sign under the message for what felt like hours waiting for them to open in but it felt less and less likely that they’d would open it up any time soon the more time advanced. It hurt to be purposefully ignored by someone you were hoping to spend a lot of time with. No one ever knows how long they’ll be with someone and can’t change what they got but I was hoping for a month with them at least. 

Here I am, being selfish; Levi is probably going through some major shit right now and all I can think about is how I wanted to date them for longer. Does that mean that we’re no longer together? I was barley with them for a few days and I could already feel a pang in my chest at that. No stop, this isn’t about you, Levi probably really needs someone right now but they’re pushing away those who care about them. I wonder what cause this to happen. 

~

Later that day, I found myself lying in bed with my music blasting, both Hange and Erwin taking respective places, Erwin finding himself in my desk chair and Hange literally on my desk, all my homework pushed to the side with her claiming she was more important that algebra. We found ourselves parked at my house these few days; it was really close to Levi’s and we found comfort in each others company though the room was always filled with suffocating anxiety. They both were excited to know that Levi was indeed alive and reading all of our messages to them telling them to come home or at least answer the damn phone.

The message I sent them earlier in the day went unanswered but read, so did any of the other’s messages and I can’t help but wonder if they’re leaving the receipts on purposefully.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I'm going to stop kicking myself over the fact that my chapters are now at least half of what they were at the beginning and just start excepting it. I hope that there isn't any mistake with the pronouns, I know I slipped up while writing this chapter a few times but I usually caught it but I'm not thoroughly sure about it. I hope you all enjoy it though and it is a bit triggering so I hope you all read with caution because I would really hate for this story to trigger anyone. Also who's been looping Death Of A Bachelor these past few days because I sure have! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated and I'm sorry to those who thought this was gonna be a permanently happy fic.

I felt like a bit of a 90’s cliche as I listened to the pebbles hitting my window. I’ve done my fair share of throwing rocks at Armin’s window yet I never had it done for me. I could say it’s a teenage accomplishment if I didn’t already feel like shit to begin with. It was probably Hange in my front lawn searching for more rocks that aren’t too big but big enough to make a noticeable sound as it made contact with my window. I didn’t feel like talking to anyone at the moment cause I can’t help but feel I’m over reacting to the situation. I hadn’t know Levi but a week and them disappearing has had me miss school two days this week. Even Hange and Erwin are reacting better to this and they had known Levi for years.

As another rock hit the window, I cringed thinking about how childish I’m being. I continued sending texts even though I know they wouldn’t answer but I wanted them to know that I was there regardless of whether they wanted me or not. I continued to call even though their voicemail had be committed to memory with the amount of times they hadn’t answered. This person who I hadn’t known the longest was tearing me apart with worry and known of it was making any sense to me. Another rock hit and it was seeming as they were timing the intervals between each hit. It was slowly sounding more and more like an insistent metronome than the clank of rock meeting glass. I was hoping that eventually it would go away but knowing Hange, they would keep at it for hours before eventually breaking down my door. The other day they picked the lock of the bathroom while I was in the shower to have a conversation while she was over; it was awkward to say the least. Maybe it’s hard to say ‘go away’ when you know deep down you want someone to be with you. Maybe that’s why Levi is ignoring us. It’s harder to tell someone that you don’t want to talk them compared to ignoring them. I began to hear the tree outside my window russel and the chimes begin to sing. It wasn’t even windy out so that only meant Hange was attempting to climb up.

E- ‘Hange, stop climbing my tree, I really don’t want to talk now.’

H- ‘What do you mean?’

E- ‘You know exactly what I mean, you’ve been throwing rocks for the past ten minutes’

H- ‘But I haven’t…? I’m at home. You okay?’

E- ‘Never mind then.’

The last text she sent was accompanied with a picture of them standing right in front of a clock, showing both time and date which only pegged the question of who the fuck was at my window at 2:00am? I would highly doubt that it was Erwin because he was more reserved and had an actual concept of boundaries and wouldn’t dare show up at my house without a text or being in tow of Hange. Armin would have been the next candidate for it but he would have texted and Jean, who I have been talking to more, who lives fairly close and offered comfort on the situation seemed the least likely at the moment also being too reserved to show up at my house without a heads up.

The knock at my window had startled me despite me knowing someone was going to come up. I got up from my desk and headed towards the window. As I grew closer to it, I could hear the faint sounds of sniffling and wretched breathing coming from the other side which only raised bigger question. At least I know the person on the other side wasn’t a murderer. Edgar Allan Poe popping up in my head, thinking about the thing behind the door is always better than what you imagined. As I got to the window, I placed my hand on the latch, contemplating one more time if I should open it or not but it was pretty obvious that whoever was on the other side of the glass was someone seeking another's help. I undid the latch and pulled open the window, bending a bit lower to become eye level to whoever it was. A pair of glossy blue eyes meet mine and for a second, I almost thought it was a cat before the person was launching themselves onto me. Scratch that, maybe murderers do cry before they attack their victims. We both made contact with the ground, falling in between the space of my bed and the wall with the window. The sobbing only increased when their arms made their way around my neck, their head digging into my neck.

“I’m sorry Eren, I’m so fucking sorry.” The voice already making a mental click into my head and I couldn’t react fast enough to wrap my arms around their torso. “I mean I couldn’t go to Hange nor Erwin, they know way too much about me and hold so much against me and I don’t want to get help from a person I’m paying, I just want someone to listen to me.” There was probably so much more left for them to say but the sobs just wracked through their body and they just gripped onto me tighter.

I wish that we could just stay in the little bubble that we were slowly creating but the moment was fading as something wet started dripping down my neck that moved too slowly for it to be tears. I pulled out of the hug quickly, gently taking Levi’s arms in my hands as I felt a sticky liquid squeezed through the fabric. I could feel every ounce of this being a slightly happy reunion leaving me as I pushed up their sleeves while they tried to keep them down. Horizontal lines cut through porcelain skin drawing a huge color contrast even in the dimly lit room.

“Shit Levi, these are bad.” I Stood up, pulling them with me to my bathroom. Panic was flooding my veins because I didn’t know what deep cuts look like and what needs stitches or not, all I did know was that they needed to be cleaned right away.

“I know they’re bad, I didn’t want to do this. Fuck, I really didn’t want to do this but then I couldn’t remember what was happening and then I was bleeding really really bad and I needed someone’s help and you’re the first person I thought of.” If it wasn’t for the context of the situation, my heart would have soared at the thought of them thinking of me first. 

I really didn’t know what to do so I had them hold a towel onto their left forearm, where the cuts were. I made sure to check their right arm for any injuries but I found none. The cuts were bleeding quickly but not gushing, enough to worry.

“Fuck, can I take you to the hospital please?” A look of worry was painted over their face as they quickly shook their head no.

“I can’t. They said if I showed up again like this that they would have to put me in the psych ward. I can’t go there again Eren. It was hell.”

“Can I at least wake up my dad? He knows about all of this and can actually help you.” Levi still looked worried at the thought of someone else getting involved, let alone an adult. “Please.” After a few more seconds of them thinking, they finally nodded for me to get my dad. “Stay here.” I said as I bolted out of my room. I ran towards the end of the hall where the double doors to my parents room were. I opened the door as quietly as I could because I didn’t want to wake up mom. Levi was already hesitant to have my dad help their wounds, let alone my mom trying to get them to talk about it when they probably do not. I stepped over to my dad’s side of the bed, nudging his shoulder a bit.

“Dad, I need you to help Levi, they’re bleeding and, Fuck, I don’t know what to do.” He was up like a bolt of electricity at that, trying his fastest to look like he wasn’t just drooling a second ago, heading into his bathroom and reemerging with a first aid kit. “They’re in my bathroom.” I stated before leading the way. 

When we finally got there, Levi wasn’t sobbing anymore but letting silent tears fall as they clutched their arm to their chest. Dad shuffled around in the kit, pulling out multiple packets of gauze, medical tape, and antibacterial cream.

“Let me see your arm.” He was already back into full doctor mode at the sight of blood, carefully grabbing Levi’s now extended hand. “Did you do this to yourself?’ The one question I wished he would have avoided until tomorrow. Levi only nodded, casting their gaze down to the confusing pattern of the tiled bathroom floor. “They don’t need stitches, I can say that,” He says as he cleans up drying blood on their arm, “But they are pretty deep, might not fully heal for a month, you’ll need to clean them twice a day, replacing the bandage, I can help with that if you want but you have to promise me that you’ll talk to someone about this, even if it is that dim wit over there.” He said as he nodded towards me. This elicited a laugh from Levi and a protest from me. 

After about ten minutes of my dad cleaning out the cuts that were bleeding significantly less and wrapping them up with gaze in a way that sorta reminds me of how boxers do it, they were done. “So, I’m about done here, but is that a promise Levi?” My dad asked them.

“Yeah, I promise.” Their voice was hoarse and strained from crying.

“That’s good. Please, stay the night, you probably really need some rest. We can deal with everything in the morning. Goodnight kids.” With that, he gathered the first aid kit and left my room.

It wasn’t an awkward silence that fell over us but one with many unspoken questions floating between us, creating a slightly suffocating atmosphere. 

“Come on, I’ll give you a hoodie to sleep in, you’re probably freezing.” They hopped off of the sink and quietly followed me to my bed, taking a seat while I looked in my closet for a hoodie. “Take your sweater off and put it in my laundry basket, I can see if my mom can get the blood out of it tomorrow as well, it’s saturday at least we don’t have school but please text your mom the very least.” I placed the hoodie on my bed as they took the sweater off, doing as I told. I went to my old CD player, placing a new album I just got and pressing repeat, lowering the volume a bit. 

I went back, shuffling my way under the covers, Levi following insuite, tucking themselves into my side. 

“I hope to let you know that you’re never getting this hoodie back.” They sounded before their breathing because even against me. I listened to their breathing and the majestic music pumping through the speakers before sleep overtook me too. 

 

‘And being blue is better than being over it’


	9. NOT A CHAPTER WILL DELETE WHEN NEW CHAPTER POSTED

So I don't actually know how to come around with telling you everything that's up with me not updating so I will make a list.

~AP testing coming up soon and I need to study

~Just school in general is kicking my ass, I failed the one semester of health and now will have to retake it senior year and I hate the teacher, my english teacher is downright excessive with the copious amounts of homework she is giving us as well as a massive vocab test that will have words from first quarter, and my history teacher is pretty much the same. Also finals are coming up soon at the end of May

~My mental health has been seriously fluctuating as a result of school, I've been going from okay to bad to dissociating these past months since updating and I can't find it in myself to add onto the half a chapter I have in the works for this, I'm just glad I was able to write this to explain everything

~I got a job, I was done feeling like shit every time I would ask my mom for money and she's yell at me so I applied and got hired

~Any day that I do feel like writing always ends up being a work day or a day where I have loads of homework

~I don't get enough sleep, school and work don't really make this happen, it's just that I don't sleep

Please, and I say please, believe me when I say this story will not be on hiatus. I only have 2 more months of school left for this year and then I'll be able to write, I know that more of my work schedule could turn into full time or at least more days/hours when my boss realizes that I don't have school but I won't have other work to worry about or hold be back from my writing. I honestly love this story so much as well as I love this one twenty one pilots one I've been working on since summer but stopped writing after school started, and I loved to get these finished but I just don't have the time or energy. I'll try my damnedest to write a bit on the chapter every week to get something for you guys but just hold out, I'll be back, I promise. Love you guys:)


End file.
